murmurofthelodestarswebfandomcom-20200215-history
Gerald Holmes
'General' *'Age:' 25 *'Occupation(s):' College Student *'Academic Occupation(s):' President of the Nanotechnology Club, Library Assistant *'Academic Goal(s):' Masters in Engineering, Minor in Business *'Residance: '''Dorm Room #48A ; Nanotechnology Lab 'Classes' *Nanotechnology *Calculus II *Physics 'Relations' Gerald’s relations with people are by far on a stretch. His flippant attitude repulses many rather then draw them toward him. However, he does have a couple of friends, or people that he generally likes or cares for. He is a good friend with his Nanotechnology Club Vice President, Aaron Townahuegh. Though initially they both were butting heads over design creations and theories, it seemed that any relation of friendship out of the two wouldn’t be viable, rather, it would have been destructive. 'Personality' Eccentric, Scatter-brained; but he is actually very smart despite how he acts at times. Gerald is, for lack of a better word, eccentric. He's always moving about full of energy and moving from one thing to the next. But, don't let that fool you. Contrary to what you see of him before you, he is very smart. He isn't all child-like, as there are times that he'll become serious when needed. He has a strong sense of justice, but sometimes fails with more moral and ethical dilemmas. Should he be classified under an alignment, he would probably say he teeters between Lawful and Chaotic. He likes attention, which is perhaps the reason why he acts eccentrically, to get the attention of others so that he himself feels wanted. Gerald lives on campus but seldom uses his dorm room, except to shower. He sleeps within the robotics lab in a small area that could be considered a bed. His teachers have repeatedly told him to up and leave and sleep in his own dorm, he's so-far ignored all the requests. And even if they do escort him out, he later teleports inside the lab anyway. He's had one inspiration and goal his entire life: to become a brilliant scientific genius in the world like his grandfather. He pounces on anything that strikes his interest with his love of machines and technology. He discovered that he had the teleportation ability one day when he simply thought of his destination and instantly arrived at the afformentioned destination. So far, he's used the ability to jump from class to class surprising many when he materializes laughting with his signature laugh, "Wahahaha~". '''Likes and Dislikes:' *Gerald has always had a love of science, technology and mathematics. These form the core of his passion for Engineering. A trait he's held onto from his childhood is his ever-lasting curiousity of how things work and exploring places he's never been too, with his teleportation power, he has two reasons to keep pursuing his interest in both. He's an avid tea drinker, and never leaves without starting his day with a hot cup of green tea. He also has a soft spot for little critters, cat's in particular. He seems to melt into a mass of adoration when confronted with cats. *Gerald has several dislikes as well, he hates being treated like a kid, which is due to his dynamic eccentric personality. This may be a contradiction, but to him, it's all about getting attention drawn to him, when he wants it that is. He also hates to be ignored, more so when he's serious about being serious. There are times when he's teleported someone next to him to prove his honesty. He also can't stand arrogance or people that pride themselves as elite. He believes that he can prove that people who aren't elite can still surpass those who believe they are the pinnacle of experience. Fears: : Like most people, Gerald does suffer from a few personal fears. The first is the most obvious, teleporting using Move Point. After he lost his leg, he's a little paranoid about teleporting himself or any living object through Move Point. This has also given him a fear of dismemberment. Should he teleport himself, he becomes nauseated during and after teleporting because of his extension of personal fear. He also fears some of his dreams failing, such as not becoming what he aspires to be. He has a fear of needles as well, which stems from his childhood experience with going to the doctors office for vaccinations and the time he witnessed his dad taking a blood test. 'Power' *'Rank I Power - ''Teleport' The basic type of teleportation, the ability to teleport the things they come in contact with. He uses his own body as the "origin" or the reference point in the 11th dimension calculation. *'Rank II Power - Move Point' The ability to teleport the things from one faraway point to another. It's a more powerful version of teleportation that can move any object to the user's desired destination without the use of physical contact. It has a maximum range of 800 meters, and can teleport objects with a mass up to 9,964lbs. However he'll damage his own body if he moves anything more than 2,204lbs. He can freely teleport an object without using any reference in the calculations as long as it's within their range, in Geralds case, within visual sight. The ability itself is slightly slower than that of a normal teleport due to the fact that it is more calculation-intensive. Gerald utilizes this ability to "launch" objects into other objects. But, this is a misconception, as he actually is teleporting an object to a destination. Or in otherwords, should he Move Point a pencil into a person's arm, it would be as if they'd been impaled by the pencil. However, he's traumatized from using this as a form of teleportation himself because of a mistake in teleporting himself. The result was very messy and left him with his lower left leg phased into a wall that required him to have a prosthetic replacement. *'Rank III Power - Mass Teleport''' Gerald needs not come into contact with things or people he wishes to teleport, he can teleport people or objects without touching them to an area he designates in his 11th dimension calculations. However, mass teleporting takes even longer than Move Pointing due to all the calculations involved to make sure that all persons or objects arrive at the designated coordinates intact. Gerald uses this ability when his calmness in conflict is shattered, not to the point of using Alternative Warp, but his priorities shift to remove any innocent bystanders or friends from danger. *'Rank IV Power - Alternative Warp' Under stressful circumstances, Gerald can’t always be perfect with his 11th dimension calculations. He discovered this reality by accident, but thankfully was able to return to our reality. Essentially he opens a gateway to a different plane of reality among the many planes of existance. However, each time it’s a different reality that he comes into contact with. And as a result of the different physical laws of each reality, it can have anything from a minor determental effect or a fatal effect on Gerald or anyone due to the extreme difference. *'Light Form - Gateway/Wormhole' Perhaps a true power that Gerald can't repeatedly accomplish until he comes to terms with his own personal and mental battles. When things go well, Gerald can for a period of time, remove the "limiter" from his ability and form a gateway which is sustained for a period of time between ten seconds to thirty seconds and based on his emotional feeling. The gateway is like teleporting, it has a point of entrance and ending; however it can work in reverse too, allowing people or objects from the other side to travel to the current side. *'Dark Form - Teleport Splicing' Teleporting is not without it’s problems, which do occur. Splicing is a thing that no one should witness, much more or less be the one that is has happened to. Gerald was lucky to get away from his accident with a severed lower leg. But splicing a person is about as bloody as a chainsaw dismemberment. Teleport Splicing literally “rips” people apart by actively multiplying the teleports on different parts of the subject. The result doesn’t need a description, the poor soul’s body is spread across to wherever the end destinations are, in pieces. Appearance *'Hair:' Wavy Hazel *'Eyes:' Grey *'Skin:' Pale *'Body Build:' Slightly below average (medium-slim build) *'Height:' 6'2 *'Weight:' 170lbs. *'General Attire I:' Red and grey jacket typically worn open, earthy green t-shirt, khaki colored carpenter pants and brown hiking boots. *'General Attire II:' Black long-sleeve shirt, grey carpenter pants and hiking boots. He has wraps around his forearms and lower thights that hold several pencils, engineering tools, and sometimes screws (for use of Move Point). Potential Theme(s) Standard Theme: Fight Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hyyglk6FU-I&feature=relmfu Background Theme (Acting Eccentric): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJB3k9WTvHk Background Theme (True Personality): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LwZZPFcZ3MM Dark Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IL1xRVjB6Zo